


Birds Hate Mornings

by Firekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: 100 Days of Taiqrow, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: They say mornings are for birds. But with the mornings Qrow has had, he’s pretty sure that’s a lie.





	Birds Hate Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the beginning of what may be a long project for me. I'm going off of a dialogue prompt list in which there are 100 entries to make a bunch of short Taiqrow-related stories. The goal is to write one for every prompt - totaling 100. They will be tagged with "100 Days of Taiqrow" - but a new entry won't come every day. Entries may be canon-compliant or AUs, some may even be in the same universe as other stories I have written already and be attached accordingly. I'm not sure if I'll truly manage all 100, but I am going to try my best.
> 
> The prompt used for each specific entry will be in the end notes.
> 
> Wish me luck and enjoy!

Mornings were always hectic. Between making sure the girls were getting dressed or eating breakfast and trying to dance around Tai in their shared bathroom as they both tried to get ready for work, all the while dealing with the angry pulsing behind his temples as his hangover got into full swing, Qrow could hardly afford for a single thing to go wrong if they all wanted to be on time.

And considering what his particular state of existence did to the world around him, that was like asking if the moon would like to put itself back together.

So, he wouldn’t say he was surprised when he walked back into his bedroom to find Zwei pulling his dress pants across the floor by one of the legs.

But it didn’t make him any happier as he leapt for his clothing, snatching it right out from under the puppy.

“You mongrel!” He snarled at him.  “I just ironed these pants!”

Zwei tilted his head, the floppy ears he hadn’t quite grown into yet falling open.

He pointed at his face. “Don’t you dare try and act cute!”

The pup yipped, licking the tip of his finger.

“What did I just say?!”

“Uh. Not that I don’t appreciate the view or anything, but what are you doing?”

Qrow glanced over his shoulder, seeing Tai standing in the doorway – and he quickly realized that, bent over as he was, the other man had a front row seat on the production starring his ass. He straightened up, giving him an encore by running a hand over his hip, pulling his underwear a bit tighter against his body. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“I was just dealing with your little beast here for ruining my nice clothes.” He explained.

“Our beast, honey.” Tai corrected.

He busied himself with balling up his ruined pants and throwing them in the hamper so he could hide his blush. He still wasn’t quite used to all the endearments his partner would lavish onto him – and there were definitely a few he’d pretty much banned. ‘Darling’ kept making him feel odd and old and ‘Sweetheart’ had been rejected the moment it was uttered. But he rather liked ‘honey’ – and ‘babe’ was really growing on him, especially when Tai uttered it during those times he was being a little more… _frisky_.

Qrow cleared his throat, pulling his mind back on track. “Yes, well. Now what am I supposed to wear?”

“I’d say maybe one of the other eighteen pairs of the exact same pants you own.” He said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Or I could pull out your old skirt.”

“You do that and you’ll never see me again. I’ll be too busy being chased by every spinster in town.”

“Oh really?”

“Of course. No one can resist these legs.” He declared.

Tai snorted. “Whatever you say.” He crossed the room, scooping Zwei up. “Well let me get the beast out of here so you can finish getting dressed, Mr. Legs-for-Days.”

“You’re so kind.” He said, already heading for the closet.

“Oh and, for the record?” Tai looked back at him, a sly little grin on his face. “If you _do_ wear the skirt, you better hope you can run fast, because the girls aren’t the only ones who’ll be chasing after you.”

His eyebrows rose slightly. “Don’t tempt me now.”

The other just laughed softly, heading down the hall. Qrow watched him go before turning away, pulling out another pair of pants. But in the back of his mind he wondered if it would be worth it to stop off at the clothing store. At the very least, Tai would get a good laugh out of it – something that he could certainly hear more of these days.

But maybe, just maybe, he’d keep that little promise of his too.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was Prompt 82: “I just ironed these pants!”


End file.
